I was made for loving you (VERSION EXTENDIDA)
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Aun recuerda Pyrrha la cara de emocion que puso el rubio, quien penso que no podria asistir al concierto, y juro que le pagaria de la forma que ella quisiera. Si antes hubiera sabido que asi podria conquistarlo, lo hubiera intentado mucho antes. (Version con lemon Arkos incluido).


**I was made for loving you (VERSION EXTENDIDA)**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Aun recuerda Pyrrha la cara de emocion que puso el rubio, quien penso que no podria asistir al concierto, y juro que le pagaria de la forma que ella quisiera. Si antes hubiera sabido que asi podria conquistarlo, lo hubiera intentado mucho antes. (Version con lemon incluido).

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY no es mio, es de Rooster Teeth.

 **Nota:** Me inspire ligeramente en la escena de Homero Simpson cantando la rola en la iglesia, ayudado por el episodio de RWBY Chibi donde Jaune aparece maquillado de blanco y negro, ademas de la mencion de Smooch, clara referencia a Kiss.

 **Nota adicional:** Esta version extendida -mejor que las de DC :v- contiene lemon, por eso es que decidi hacerla aparte y con rated M, para diferenciarla de la version "familiar". Asi que a petición del buen **Jack Kennedy** , que por cierto, aquí inclui detalles del drabble "Guitarra", en donde también pediste lemon, digamos que incluyo aquí un 2x1. Espero que te guste. En fin, adelante:

* * *

 **I was made for loving you (VERSION EXTENDIDA)**

Cada quien tendra sus gustos, unos mas excentricos que otros, pero que bien canalizados pueden llevar a muy buenos resultados.

Y de eso estaba consciente Pyrrha Nikos.

Por eso no dudo en cuanto se entero del ultimo concierto de Smooch en el Amity Coliseum en comprar entradas dobles en primera fila y darle uno de ellos de regalo a su querido novio Jaune Arc, quien resulto ser fan a muerte de la agrupacion. Y a pesar de ser considerado extraño para chicos como Sun y Neptune, el prefiere escuchar un buen rock clasico a la basura comercial de estos dias que escuchan los alumnos de Beacon University.

Aun recuerda Pyrrha la cara de emocion que puso el rubio, quien penso que no podria asistir al concierto, y juro que le pagaria de la forma que ella quisiera. Si antes hubiera sabido que asi podria conquistarlo, lo hubiera intentado mucho antes.

En si, el concierto fue todo un exito. Jaune tomo unas fotos en su scroll como recuerdo de esa experiencia, asegurando que sera la envidia de su familia, quienes son fans de Smooch -su padre, su madre y todas sus hermanas-. Ademas de corear las canciones -aunque Pyrrha no se las supiera muy bien- tomar bebidas variadas con diversos efectos, y finalmente, pasar la ultima media hora bajo un aguacero repentino que vino en el estadio, dejandolos empapados -al menos los scrolls si los lograron salvar del agua-.

Al momento de regresar al cuarto que comparten con Ren y Nora, descubren que aun no regresan.

-Vaya, aun no regresan de su visita a los perezosos en celo-, comenta la pelirroja pasando de largo.

-Me pregunto si los perezosos eran los unicos en celo. Solo espero que no lo haya arrastrado al primer motel que haya en el camino-, comenta el rubio cerrando la puerta y poniendo llave.

-Pues... no serian los unicos...

Al momento de voltear Jaune se encuentra con una escena inesperada: Pyrrha parada en medio del cuarto, sin la ropa mojada la cual habia dejado en un rincon en el cuarto y ahora portaba unicamente lo que llevaba debajo de esa ropa: brassier y panties color vino tinto, las cuales se amoldaban a perfeccion con su cuerpo y entonaban con su cabello, a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ah, eh Pyrrha... creo que el alcohol te afecto... si, eso debe ser... a ver, hazme un cuatro...

Y atendiendo a la solicitud, lo hizo... con la mano derecha, mostró todos los dedos excepto el pulgar. No especifico cual cuatro.

-Tranquilo Jaune, todo va a estar bien-, dijo Pyrrha acercandose como cazadora a Grimm domesticado. -Tu dijiste que podias hacer lo quisiera, ¿verdad?

-Ah, si-, respondio el aludido cada vez mas nervioso, a quien tambien le estaba afectando el alcohol, aunque lo trataba de resistir mas.

-Hay cosas que quiero que hagas-, dijo acercandose y quitandole tanto la camisa normal como la que habia comprado como recuerdo, aventandolas a cualquier lado. Acto seguido, se dispuso a bajarle los jeans, dejándolo unicamente en boxers blancos con figuritas rojas de Pumpkin Pete.

Al mismo tiempo, la cordura de Jaune se estaba yendo a la basura. Que su novia le estuviera realizando tales actos, y solo como el comienzo, era tan tentador como para resistir. Sin embargo, temia que no lo estuviera realizando de manera consciente, y estuviera aprovechandose de ella. Sin embargo, descubriria que sus temores son infundados:

-Vamos Jaune. Solo haz algo mas por mi. Despues de eso haremos lo que tanto tu como yo queremos-, dijo antes de besarlo de una manera hambrienta y feroz.

Muy bien, que la conciencia se vaya a la mierda al menos por este rato.

-Muy bien, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?

Como respuesta, Pyrrha acciono el scroll de Jaune, sonando una de las canciones mas iconicas de Smooch.

-Uh... Me gusta esa cancion.

-Y a mi me gustaria... pero de cierta forma...- responde Pyrrha mirando la anatomia del rubio de arriba a abajo, el cual no llamaba la atencion del resto de las chicas de Beacon -ya fuera por desinteres, orientacion sexual, etc-, pero que para fortuna de ella, eso le dejo el camino libre.

-Oh,,ya entendi... ¿quieres un show en directo?

Con todo gusto... y placer.

Ante esa respuesta, Jaune se sube a la cama de Nora para bailar sobre esta justo en el momento donde empieza el coro de la cancion:

 _I was made for loving you baby_

 _You were made for loving me_

 _And I can't get enough of you baby_

 _Can you get enough of me?_

Al mirar Pyrrha como se mueve sobre la cama durante el solo, siente un deseo tremendo de despojarse de lo que aun tiene puesto, lanzarse sobre Jaune y arrancarle los boxers para que la haga suya una y otra vez. Pero decide esperar. Bien sabe que lo mejor aun esta por venir.

 _I was made for loving you baby_

 _You were made for loving me_

 _And I can't get enough of you baby_

 _Can you get enough of me?_

 _I was made..._

 _You were made..._

 _And I can't get..._

 _Can you get..._

 _I was made for loving you baby_

 _You were made for loving me_

 _And I can give it all to you baby_

 _Can you give it all to me?_

Al terminar la cancion, Jaune baja de la cama de Ren -no sabe a que horas cambio de cama- y es recibido por un beso intenso de la mistraliana, mientras se dirigían a la cama grande que comparten, en la cual a pesar de que duermen juntos desde que formalizaron su relacion, sera apenas la primera vez de ambos.

-La cancion tiene razon: fui hecha para amarte.

-Ni lo dudes baby.

 **(N.A. Y DE AQUI EN DELANTE EMPIEZA FORMALMENTE EL LEMON, POR SI HAY ALGUIEN SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, YO YA AVISE.)**

La temperatura corporal de ambos aumentaba a cada segundo, y los simples besos y caricias castas ya no les bastaban. Querían mas.

Pyrrha llevo una mano de Jaune a su espalda, precisamente a la zona donde esta el ganchillo que sujeta su brassier, dándole la señal de que se lo quitara. Si bien el chico tuvo algunos problemas para zafarlo, finalmente logro quitárselo antes de que pensara en tomar una vieja espada propiedad de su familia que tenía entre sus cosas y tratar de cortar esa molesta prenda.

Al momento de que esa pieza quedo fuera de la vista, pudo notar por primera vez los pechos de la mistraliana: firmes y generosos, como una suave y exquisita almohada. Y correspondiendo a esa linea de pensamiento, procedió a recostar su cabeza en uno de ellos mientras empezó a masajear el otro tímidamente.

Al sentir las manos del rubio, Pyrrha empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos de placer. Quien le hubiera dicho que ese chico en apariencia torpe fuera tan bueno en estos temas:

-Jaune... el otro... por favor...

Atendiendo a la solicitud, procedió a cambiar de pecho, para no solamente masajearlo, sino también besarlo e incluso morderlo un poco. Pyrrha sentía derretirse:

-¡Oh, mas, Jaune, mas!

Y dejándose llevar por completo por la lujuria y las peticiones de su novia, procedió a realizar un camino por el cuerpo de la pelirroja: trazando caminos hacia el sur, recorriendo los recovecos de su anatomía, tal y como si fuera una guitarra -tocando con delicadeza y agilidad al mismo tiempo las cuerdas para producir el sonido adecuado- hasta llegar a la zona de sus panties, las cuales ya mostraban un leve punto húmedo:

-Pyrrha, estas segura de...

-Si. Hazlo.

Con eso Jaune procedió a quitarle la ultima prenda, dejándola tal y como el día que nacio:

-Wow... ¿Estas segura que no eres descendiente de las Maidens?

-Esas son mitologías, Jaune.

-Pero aun asi... eres más hermosa que cualquier mito que haya existido.

-Bien, si eso dices,- responde con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora, que se supone que debo de...

Y Pyrrha lo sorprende de un movimiento, despojándolo de la prenda que aun tenia puesta, haciendo que quedara en igualdad de condiciones:

-¡Pyrrha!

La aludida sonríe nerviosamente:

-Heh... ¿Lo siento?

Jaune solo niega con la cabeza mientras vuelve a besarla: el hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque entre toda la lujuria se controla un poco para no lucir como un patán. Al contrario: el quiere ser todo un caballero con su dama.

La pasión se vuelve a desatar a la sensación directa de piel contra piel, sin nada ahora de por medio. Y Jaune decide palpar ligeramente la intimidad de Pyrrha, la cual percibe que esta mas que lista, mientras ella ve el miembro del chico, sorprendiéndose al ver el tamaño: se preguntaba si cabria dentro de ella.

-Jaune... Ten cuidado. Es mi primera vez.

-No te preocupes. Pero avísame: yo... tampoco lo he hecho antes.

Y con eso el rubio fue metiendo su miembro poco a poco en la intimidad de la pelirroja, quien abrió los ojos al empezar a sentirlo. Y al momento en el que se cruzo la barrera de la virginidad, Pyrrha sintió dolor: era como si una flecha se introdujera en su interior:

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

-Tranquilo... Solo, dame un momento.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que esa "flecha" dejara de ser de dolor y pasara a ser de placer:

-Ahora sí, puedes moverte.

Y escuchando la petición, Jaune empezó a moverse, haciendo que ambos amantes empezaran a sentirse como nunca en la vida. En lo particular, el se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, pero no de dolor en una hoguera, sino de placer con la -ahora en toda la extensión de la palabra- mujer que el ama.

Los movimientos empezaron a hacerse mas intensos sobre esa cama, teniendo como telon de fondo y testigo la oscuridad de si entrega por completo de cuerpo y alma: mientras Jaune salia y entraba, haciendo que Pyrrha gimiera mas y mas, a la vez que aruñaba la espalda de su amado.

-Pyrrha, estoy a punto de...

-Jaune... Dentro.

-Pero que tal si...

-Por favor...

Y procedieron a llegar al climax juntos: Jaune sintiendo como se contraían las paredes de Pyrrha mientras el derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Una vez que recuperan el aliento y que el chico sale de ella, proceden a mirarse fijamente: azul con verde:

-Eh, Pyrrha... Que va a ocurrir si...

-¿Quedo embarazada?

Jaune asiente lentamente.

-No te preocupes. Se que ese bebe tendría a la mejor madre y al mejor padre criándolos, a menos de que tu no...

-¿Que? ¡Ni siquiera pienses eso!- respondió de inmediato sobresaltandola. -Por supuesto que me gustaría ser el padre, claro, si tu eres la madre y lo criamos juntos.

Pyrrha lo vio con ternura: ese siempre ha sido el Jaune del que se enamoro.

Sin embargo, el momento termino al sonar el scroll del rubio, el cual al ver que se trataba de una videollamada de Ren, hizo señales a la mistraliana para que se ocultara bajo las sabanas de la cama mientras el fingía estar medio dormido:

-¿Hola Ren, que ocurre?

-Hey Jaune, solo llamo para avisar que regresamos hasta mañana como al mediodía, para que no se preocupen- dice teniendo como fondo una pared de color crema y solo siendo visible parte de su rostro.

-Esta bien... Solo una pregunta: ¿porque solo puedo ver tu rostro hasta la altura de la barbilla?

-Bueno, supongo que debo ajustar el scroll y...

-¡REN!

Una tercera voz entra a escena del lado del pelinegro, moviendo el enfoque de la cámara de vídeo y mostrándolo a el sin camisa y con varias marcas de mordidas en su torso, además de a la autora de la tercera voz, con solo una sabana cubriendo la zona de su pecho como si fuera una toalla:

-¿Que estas haci...? Oh, ¡hola Jaune!- dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza para la situación en la que estaban.

-Hola Nora, Ren me marco para decirme que se iban a tardar. Por cierto, le atine a los motivos por lo que se tardarian…

-Por favor, como si Ren y yo fuéramos los unicos que tuvimos que tuvimos sexo del bueno esta noche.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo tratando de fingir que no sabia nada.

-No hace falta ser faunus para notar entre la oscuridad tanto el cabello despeinado –mas de lo normal- como las marcas en el cuello parecidas a las que yo le hice a mi querido Lie.

Para ese instante los rostros de las otras tres personas se había enrojecido.

-Y conociendo lo lesbianas que son las RWBY's, supongo que la "afortunada" es Pyrrha, ¿no es así?

Los rostros de los dos aludidos no podían estar mas rojos:

-En fin. Bueno, tengo que colgar: ¡debo encargarme de que mi Renny me coja hasta que tengamos más de diez hijos!

-¡NORA!

Y se termina la transmisión.

-Supongo que un día tendré que llevar a esos dos con mi familia.

-¿Para que?

-Para que Nora desista de la idea... O para que Ren tome notas de como lidiar con una familia numerosa.

-Tienes razón.

Y asi procedieron a descansar, no sin antes darse las buenas noches:

-Te amo Pyrrha.

-Y yo a ti Jaune.

Y así termino una noche que inicio por saber canalizar los gustos.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
